that thing they call Irony ::complete::
by chicketieboo
Summary: what if Logan had left seattle before Max got there? ITS FINALLY DONE! dont let the amount of chapters scare you, there smallR R!
1. THAT THING THEY CALL IRONY

Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it.  
  
Time Period: Logan thinks Max is Dead, and Max is, was trapped in Mantacore...err, JUST read, lol.  
  
Rating: I seriously don't know how to rate, so far I'm going to rate it pg, there may be swears and fights, but that's about it.  
  
A/n.... yes I did dream about James Cameron, but that's another fan fic!  
Oh the coincidences in this, it's bubbling OVER with dramatic, verbal, and situational irony, JUST you wait and se! Plus I have always been under the impression that Logan was only ten years older then Max  
  
Also, the thought that goes with this story is what if Logan had left out of depression before Max got there?  
  
Don't kill me if the first part is dull...please   
K I'm done, I'm sorry  
  
  
  
THIS IS DEDICATED TO SABRINA!, love you gurlfriend  
  
  
  
THAT THING CALLED IRONY  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maxie?" called Kiki from behind the door, "Maxie, are you sure you don't want me in there? I can help you when your having a seizure you know, I DID take first aid."  
  
Max rolled over on the floor, "No Kik's, that's ok, I'm done."  
  
"You, know, you don't have to meet him tonight sweetie. I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to meet him before the wedding..." Kiki suggested.  
  
"No, no it's time I met the man of your dreams, the one your going to marry and..."  
  
"...Live happily ever after with, yes I know Max." Kiki said finishing Max's famously said sentence about her love for her fiancé.  
  
Max looked at herself in the mirror. Sweat poured from her brow, her make up was smeared, and she looked as if she had just been revived from death.  
  
"But I do think that I will need a few minutes before we get out of here." she called to her best friend.  
  
"Ok, Maxie, but I've only paid the babysitter for 3 hours, don't take that long to get back together."  
  
Max washed her face and steadily applied her make-up; she then looked at her face staring back at her. She wasn't sweet 16 anymore, hell she wasn't even twenty anymore. Max thought about 6 years ago. Thinks were so different then, and yet she wouldn't give up any of it for the world, in fact in some senses she was happy to have gone back to Mantacore.  
  
She left Seattle almost two to three months after escaping. She merely packed her things, said bye to Cindy and the gang, and got on a bus to nowhere. She ended up in Canada, somewhere near the border to the U.S. Not totally near, some city, pre pulsed it was called Vancouver. It was the single big city left on in the western part of Canada, and it was a subtle reminder everyday of Seattle.  
  
Max finished applying the fresh coat of her make-up. She thought of what other Mantacore survivors were doing at the same time, right now, like what she was doing.  
  
She sighed, shaking the idea from her head.   
  
She smoothed her hair in the mirror, picked up the small purse lying on the side of the counter, and unlocked the door.  
  
Wearing a winning smile, and a stunning outfit she turned around.  
  
"Wow Max, are you planning on stealing my man away from me?" Kiki asked with a giggle.  
  
"No, Kiki merely trying to be a bit showy for once, when was the last time I got out?"  
  
"Seems like forever Maxie." Kiki sighed.  
  
Max smiled her true smile now, and looked over at the little girl playing on the floor. She had two ragged dolls in her hands. Max thought they might be Barbie's. It didn't really matter anyways, the girl and the babysitter was having a great time playing with them.  
  
Max walked over the little girl, "hey cheeks, promise to be good for Janis?"  
  
The little girl looked up with her big brown eyes and smiled,   
  
"Yes mommy."  
  
To be continued...  
  
PLEASE R + R!!! I wont write more if I don't get reviews.... 


	2. THAT THING THEY CALL IRONY: CHAPTER TWO:...

Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it. Also some flashbacks are exerts right out of episode #201 - "DESIGNATE THIS", I did not write this episode, or any character in it, I am only using it as reference to my story's progression. So please don't sue!!!  
  
Time Period: Logan thinks Max is Dead, and Max is, was trapped in Mantacore...err, JUST read, lol.  
  
Anyways, I have to explain myself now, remembers R + R, or I won't write no more...  
  
A/n: OK so people don't understand what I meant about Logan leaving out of depression, well here, I will explain in this chapter...(p.s. I changed the name and description, it was originally called, memories, and the description was what if Logan had left out of depression before Max got there?)  
  
THAT THING THEY CALL IRONY: CHAPTER TWO: FLASHBACKS  
  
The little girl looked up with her big brown eyes and smiled,   
  
"Yes mommy."  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Max was standing in a guarded control room while Renfro paced in front of her.   
  
"You don't understand what's at stake here, 452. If Eyes Only isn't stopped, there are gonna be news vans parked outside the perimeter. The Committee is not going to allow the existence of this program to be exposed. It'll jeopardize its other operations." Renfro explained still pacing.   
  
"Guess I?m supposed to be curious and ask what that means." Max said sarcastically.   
  
Renfro came closer so that she was staring Max right in the face, closely just above a whisper.  
  
"It means that I lock down the cells and I burn this place to the ground with you and everyone else inside."   
  
Hearing that, Max rolled her eyes.   
  
"Oh, you don't believe me?" Renfro started "On paper, this place is a V.A. hospital. Anybody comes looking, all they're gonna find is the remains of a tragic fire that killed all its patients. It's called plausible deniability." Renfro explained hoping she could persuade her.   
  
"It's called bluffing. " Max said, still not buying Renfro's suggestions of ruining Mantacore.  
  
Finally, Renfro lost her temper "Look, you need to understand something. You are nothing but meat to me. This..." she said, holding up a disk "...this is what matters. I could start over anywhere. I just put all the data that we have accumulated into my briefcase, lock the door, light the match, and kiss your transgenic ass goodbye."   
  
She stepped closer to look Max in the eye.   
  
"You make me find Eyes Only by myself...he is a dead man. Help me...there's a deal to be made. Think about it."   
  
Just then, the door to the control room opened, and a man entered, holding a file.   
  
"We ran the blood sample we found at the warehouse." He said.  
  
Renfro looked at the file, then smiled at Max "Ah. Time's up."   
  
Two guards entered, trying to pull Max down to the reprogramming room, a nicer name for a torturing area. They started hooking her up to the laser in her eye, and were injecting her arm with a tranquilizer.   
  
"You're telling me he gave up." Renfro asked the man who had walked into the room.  
  
"Run experiment M-O-M."  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Hey! He's getting away! Come on!" Alec called to the x7's chasing Joshua.   
  
They all started to chase Joshua. Behind them, Max dropped from a tree and started running towards the gate.   
  
Alec tackled Joshua. Just then, a X7 approached him and Joshua Alec immediately kicked him.   
  
"Oh, sorry, kid." Alec told the x7 lying on the ground.   
  
More X7's approached and Alec kicked another one.   
  
"Maybe I should let you guys handle this, huh?" he said to the X7.   
  
Alec kicked another X7 while they were trying to get Joshua. Joshua on the other hand, kept running. Other X7's began to gather around and point their guns at Alec.  
  
"Whoa, whoa! Boys! No need for firepower, fellas. Just trying to help." Alec explained holding his arms up.  
  
Max ran toward the perimeter fence, knocking out an X7 on her way. Another X7 stood guard. Max leapt over the fence, which stood about 30 feet off the ground. While she was, the X7 who was standing guard began to shoot at her. Max landed on the other side and looked back at the X7. He took aim, but Joshua appeared and hurled him into the trees. Joshua went up to the fence.  
  
"You blaze!" He yelled at her.   
  
Max nodded and ran away. Joshua watched her run through the fence.  
  
~ * ~  
  
She came through the skylight, the exact same way she did the first time she met him, her heart racing, she waited to see if he heard her. It seemed though like no one was home.  
  
She traced her finger along the leather sofa and sighed. So many nights she sat, dined, and had seizures on this sofa, it seemed so long, yet it had only been 4 months...4 long exhausting months... they felt like years. Just then the front door to the apartment opened.  
  
Two people, a man and a woman walked through laughing; when they saw her they stopped cold.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry, I um, I..." began Max.  
  
"Call security Alexandra." The man told the woman.  
  
"No wait please, I'm looking for Logan Cale," pleaded Max.  
  
The woman stopped in her tracks and they seemed to relax.  
  
"Logan Cale does not live here anymore miss, I'm sorry he did not give you a return address but it's not right to just break in here in the dead of night." The man began lecturing.  
  
"I know I'm just, wait...did you say that Logan's gone?" she asked.  
  
The man bent down to take off his shoes, "left about three months ago with a woman named Asha, we bought all his possessions and the apartment he seemed in a real hurry..." but when the man looked up Max was gone.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. THAT THING THEY CALL IRONY: CHAPTER THRE...

Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it.   
  
  
Time Period: Logan thinks Max is Dead, and Max is, was trapped in Mantacore...err, JUST read, lol.  
  
Rating: I seriously don't know how to rate, so far I'm going to rate it pg, there may be swears and fights, but that's about it  
  
THAT THING THEY CALL IRONY: CHAPTER THREE: BEDTIME STORIES  
  
I know I'm just, wait...did you say that Logan's gone?" she asked.  
  
The man bent down to take off his shoes, "left about three months ago with a woman named Asha, we bought all his possessions and the apartment he seemed in a real hurry..." but when the man looked up Max was gone.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Logan had left, he had once promised her he'd never leave her. Then again, how was he to know she was alive? She did die in his arms.  
  
Max sat there on the needle looking over the city. It was beautiful, and looked like nothing had changed. She thought about Joshua, and leaving him at Mantacore, and as horribly wrong as it sounded, leaving Alec they're too. He may be a soldier, but he did have what it took to have human emotion.  
  
She got up deciding she needed to go find Original Cindy.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"Aright, aright, Original Cindy is coming, there better be a fine lookin honey behind that door, or Cindy gonna be mighty p.o.'d." with that OC opened the front door.  
  
"Get your wish?" Max whispered.  
  
"Boo" OC sighed giving her home girl a hug.  
  
"Damn boo, we all's thought you were dead, that's what we told Normal and the gang. You missed so much while's you were gone, what the hell happened?"  
  
"That's a long story...long, as in, making popcorn, washing my hair, doing my nails long." Max sighed.  
  
"We got's all night boo," she said closing then locking the door behind her.  
  
"Do you know where Logan went?" Max asked turning around to see OC's face.  
  
"You must be thirsty girl, you want something to drink?" Cindy said turning away.  
  
"Don't change the subject Original Cindy, please, if you know, I want to..." Max asked.  
  
"Boo, I'm not changing the subject, I just know your gonna need a drink to handle this one."  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Logan sat at his computer looking at the picture of max on his screen.  
  
"Remember Logan, she will always be in your heart, but now you need to let go." That's what everyone said, Bling, Original Cindy, and Asha. Everyone.  
  
The trouble was he needed her, needed her like oxygen. Nevertheless, she was gone he had to except it. He thought about all the times he wanted to kiss her, to hold her. But he had let pride get in the way, he thought a genetically enhanced human was so far above him, that the least he could do was walk or stand to have her. I mean seriously, superhuman with a paraplegic?  
  
He clicked the image close and went into his hard drive right hand clicking on the file he scrolled down to delete.  
  
He clicked it; it asked him if he really wanted to delete the photo.  
  
"That's one small step for man." He said, clicking yes, now he went to the recycle bin.  
  
There he right hand clicked again it asked him if he would like to empty.  
  
"One giant leap for mankind..." he sighed clicking yes.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"He gave up?" Max choked.  
  
"Boo, give the man some credit, he didn't sleep, eat, move or leave his apartment for two weeks. There was this chick Asha, a real fine lookin honey too, she tried to help him, then there was some trouble..."  
  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"What do you mean that there's someone after you?" Logan asked Asha.  
  
"You know about the corrupt police in Seattle right?" she explained,   
  
"Dont we all?" He replied sighing.  
  
"And how we have been trying to take them down for the last year?"  
  
"Yes, but this is something I already knew, and I had under control." He explained to her, switching the explaining roles.  
  
"But it got out of control Logan, really badly out of control, oh god, two of my s1w men are dead, they just, they came storming through, it was hectic, Ii don't even remember how I got here."  
  
Logan turned pale, he did not love Asha like Max, but he did love her like a sister, if anything happened to her, he wouldn't have made it through.  
  
"Did anyone follow you here? did you pay attention?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"Tony, Charles...I watched them go down, how do I tell their wives. There children..."  
  
"Asha..." Logan asked again.  
  
"No, no one followed, but they knew I had connections to eyes only, so you're in danger too."  
  
"I'll make a few phone calls, we got to get out of here."  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"So he just left with this girl, he packed up with a girl he only new for four months and up and left?" Max repeated to OC.  
  
"Boo, I don't think your getting the point, he was gonna die, so was she, he needed to get out of town, to get to safe grounds, and he was takin her with him cuz she was gonna die too."  
  
Max processed this information, he was gonna die, she wasn't there to save him, he was gonna die...  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
OC's telephone began to ring...groggily she sat up, "ello?" she asked the person on the other side of the phone.  
  
"Cindy, hi, I need your help." Logan pleaded with her over the phone.  
  
"Logan what's wrong, is there something you learned on Max?" She asked.  
  
"Max is dead Cindy, there's nothing new there..." he managed to choke out.  
  
"Then what is it boo?" she asked him.  
  
"Listen, I have a friend in danger, as well as I. I need you to get a hold of Bling tomorrow and tell him I won't need him. Also I'm going to stop by and give you some money, since I don't need all that I'm taking with me, it would look suspicious and well, you were the first person I thought of giving it too."  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Max woke the next morning feeling groggy, she decided to go to Jam Pony and stir up some trouble. She needed to be around her friends now more then ever, now that she escaped.  
  
"Hey ya Original Cindy, hey Max," Sketchy said as they walked through the door.  
  
Sketchy seconds later registered what he had said,   
  
"Max?"  
  
"In the flesh." She replied.  
  
He ran over and gave her a bear hug that even left Max gasping for air.  
  
"That's an understatement." He replied.  
  
"Where's Herbal?" Max asked, wondering where her other friend was.  
  
"Max, didn't Cindy tell you?" Sketchy asked concerned.  
  
"I thought we both should." She said from behind Max.  
  
"Ok," Sketchy said, holding Max by the shoulders.  
  
"The thing is Maxie, where as you maybe doing guest appearances back from the dead, I don't think Herbal will."  
  
Then Sketchy pulled her close so no one could see her cry.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
PLEASE R + R  
  
STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER FOUR: I ALWAYS WANTED TO TRAVEL. 


	4. THAT THING THEY CALL IRONY: CHAPTER FOUR...

Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it.   
  
Time Period: Logan thinks Max is Dead, and Max is, was trapped in Mantacore...err, JUST read, lol.  
  
Rating: I seriously don't know how to rate, so far I'm going to rate it pg, there may be swears and fights, but that's about it  
  
THAT THING THEY CALL IRONY: CHAPTER FOUR: I ALWAYS WANTED TO TRAVEL.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go boo? You only got back two months ago." Original Cindy said in front of the bus Max was about to board.  
  
"I can't stay here any longer Cindy, it's too hard, too many memories, please understand, I just can't help it." Max weakly smiled.  
  
Original Cindy looked up into her eyes, over the last couple of months those big, brown eyes turned to sad, wise ones. Cindy didn't like that look, and if that look would go away with Max's decision to move, then she was just as happy as anyone else.  
  
"I know you can't Boo, I just want you to be happy that's all." She said sighing.  
  
"I know Cindy, and I can't be here, not now, not after all that's happened."  
  
They hugged one last time before Max boarded the bus. She took a seat in the back row, so that she was close to the bathroom, because lately she had been getting sick a lot.  
  
She leaned her head against the window as the bus pulled out of the station and started heading northward bound.  
  
She thought back, back to the day that Sketchy greeted her at the door, back to when Normal almost had a heart attack at the site of her. Back to when they had told her that Herbal was dead. Back to the conversation about Logan...  
  
Then she thought back to what she saw on TV. That day.  
  
As Max had finished her last delivery she began to watch the news on the T.V. a picture of Mantacore filled the screen.  
  
"Breaking new this evening, a V.A. hospital 50 miles north of Seattle was burnt to the ground in a horrendous fire last night, so far there has been no survivors or remains exhumed from the site."  
  
So, Renfro wasn't bluffing....  
  
That bitch.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Max felt her self-feeling that overwhelming sickness again in the pit of her stomach.  
Knowing the drill she got up and went to the bathroom.  
  
When she was finished she came out and decided to go to sleep.  
  
~Dream sequence~  
  
Logan stood on the other side of a long hall...she could see him just standing there, waiting,   
  
"Max?" he called out.  
  
"Max is that you?" again he had called.  
  
"It's me Logan, where are you? Why are you so far away? Come back Logan," she cried...  
  
He started to run towards her. At the same time she felt herself begin to fall...  
He caught her though...just before she hit the floor.  
  
"You're suppose to be dead..." he told her.  
  
"But I'm not, you said you would never leave Me." she whispered.  
  
"Sorry bout that, but you were dead." He explained.  
  
"So I've heard, but that's alright, I understand..."  
  
He looked into her eyes.  
  
"I must be dreaming, you're too beautiful..."  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence, but I'm the one who fell asleep..."  
  
"See? I even dream about you being difficult," he said.  
  
"Will you shut up and kiss me?" she asked drawing his head near...  
  
They kissed, beautiful, and soft... she pulled away.  
  
"Are you happy?" she asked.  
  
"As happy as I can be without you, I would be more happy if you were alive..." he told her.  
  
She gave up on telling him she was alive.  
  
"Do you still love me?" she asked.  
  
"With all my heart Maxie, to the day I die..." he said letting a tear slip, still holding her.  
  
"Promise." she asked.  
  
"Promise." he said.  
  
They sealed the deal with one last kiss.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Max awoke with a start, she had slept the whole trip, and now they were entering a city.  
  
A fuzzy voice came over the speaker, trying to almost be a tour guide...  
  
"Welcome," it said, "To the lovely city of Vancouver, population, ½ million, keeping its pre pulse name, like Seattle, Vancouver is the last large city left in the province of British Columbia..."  
  
Hello new home.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Logan woke with a start. Asha sat up beside him.   
  
"Logan sweetie, is everything alright?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah Asha, just had a dream, that's all." he said, smiling a rolling away from her.  
  
She sighed, a dream. She knew what about, it was about Max. No matter what happened, her husband's heart would always belong to a dead woman.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	5. THAT THING THEY CALL IRONY: CHAPTER FIVE...

Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it.   
  
  
Time Period: Logan thinks Max is Dead, and Max is, was trapped in Mantacore...err, JUST read, lol.  
  
Rating: I seriously don't know how to rate, so far I'm going to rate it pg, there may be swears and fights, but that's about it  
  
THAT THING THEY CALL IRONY: CHAPTER FIVE: SAME DESTINATION  
  
A fuzzy voice came over the speaker, trying to almost be a tour guide...  
  
"Welcome," it said, "To the lovely city of Vancouver, population, ½ million, keeping its pre pulse name, like Seattle, Vancouver is the last large city left in the province of British Columbia..."  
  
Hello new home.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"Your telling me you don't need any martial arts instructors?" Max asked the man behind the desk.  
  
"Try down the block at Kiki's. She is always looking for women to teach," Said the smug man behind the desk.  
  
"Thanks," Max said rolling her eyes.  
  
She had been job-hunting for two weeks. Cindy had given Max the rest of Logan's give away money so that she could start over. So Max paid two months rent on her new apartment, bought food, and some new clothes, but other then that, the cash flow was running out fast, and she had only been here two weeks.  
  
She walked down the block to a little shop at the other end. The sign above it was very clear, but unimaginative. It read, Kiki's Women's Self defence.  
  
Simple, and not showy, just what Max wanted. She walked into the room. That's all it was when she actually looked around. One room, fairly large, just big enough to teach a class of women, and there was a desk at the front.  
  
A woman sat behind it talking on a phone.  
  
"If you want private instructions M'am that's fine, I just hope you realize... Yes I understand...Really, they said we were the best?... really, well this is normally...  
We help women who have problems taking care... are you sure?" the women kept going on.  
  
"Hello, I'm Max Guevara, I heard your..." she was stopped by a hand being raised to her face.  
  
She looked around and saw a women teaching a young girl in the corner some moves.  
"K, Tasha, do a round house kick..." the woman asked the kid.  
  
This 7 year old did a perfect round house kick that would knock and assailant on his/her knees.  
  
"Good, last thing for the day, what would you do if I did this?" the woman said to the girl and she grabbed her and started tickling her.  
  
Max smiled to herself, she wanted to be able to do the same thing for other kids, she realized. If the streets weren't getting any safer, she wanted the kids to be.  
  
"Ok, times up Tash," The lady said.  
  
"Um, Miss Ross? Um, well, I don't have the ten dollars today, I wanted to tell you before we started but you said you were gonna teach me the kick, and well I just..." the small girl stammered as she looked at her feet.  
  
"Oh, Tasha honey, that's ok, this one can be a freebie." she said zipping up the coat on the girl.  
  
Tasha's face broke into a smile. "Thanks Kiki." She said running off.  
  
"Um..." Max said interrupting.  
  
"Yes?" Kiki said, wiping herself down with a towel.  
  
"Hey, I ah, I'm looking for a job." Max said to the woman.  
  
The woman laughed, "So is everybody else."  
  
"Well, I'm looking to be hired by you." Max said.  
  
Kiki looked up from what she was doing. She looked Max up and down.  
  
"Ok, show me what you got."  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Logan sat in the bus depot watching everyone go by. He didn't remember the last time he was this nervous. He felt Asha touch his hand slightly. He looked over at her and smiled.  
  
She smiled back.  
  
They were boarding a bus to Vancouver. They had hid out in a little town called Penticton for the last 2 months. He had married Asha to hide their identities. The police were looking for a woman alone. Now she was a married one, making her less of a suspect. That was the only reason why he had married her. She knew it in her heart, and it was never discussed. They simply went to a small church in Penticton, allowed one of their neighbors to be a witness, as well as the priest's wife.  
  
It wasn't a big ceremony, and Logan barely got dressed up for it. He did though, only so it appeared like he wanted to marry her.  
  
That night, he slept where he usually slept, and she came creeping, in.  
  
He pretended he was asleep when she came creeping over to the bed. Slowly she lifted the covers and slipped her arm around him. He felt wetness on his back, and realized she was crying.  
  
He no longer pretended to be asleep and turned around to look her in the eye.  
"I had a bad dream." She whispered and turned around.   
  
He sighed and wrapped his arm around her, and that's the way they had slept every night since then.  
  
"Next Bus to Vancouver From Penticton is leaving in two minutes." came a voice over the intercom.  
  
They got up and grabbed their bags.  
  
"Lets go." He said looking straight ahead.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"Wow Max, your awesome, of course you can have a job here." Kiki said lying on the floor, while Max leaned over top of her.  
  
"Listen, you wanna go get a drink?" Kiki asked, being pulled up by Max.  
  
"I would love to, but lately the thought of alcohol makes me sick..." Max said brushing off her pants.  
  
"Oh I remember when I was pregnant, I went through that."  
  
Max's face turned Pale, and her heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Pregnant?" she asked weakly.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......  
  
R + R!!!  
  
Or this might be the end...mwa ha ha, I want at least ten reviews before I upload another chapter...  
  
I know I'm evil, yes I do! 


	6. THAT THING THEY CALL IRONY: CHAPTER SIX:...

Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it.   
  
Time Period: Logan thinks Max is Dead, and Max is, was trapped in Mantacore...err, JUST read, lol.  
  
Rating: I seriously don't know how to rate, so far I'm going to rate it pg, there may be swears and fights, but that's about it  
  
THAT THING THEY CALL IRONY: CHAPTER SIX: PINK OR BLUE  
  
Max's face turned Pale, and her heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Pregnant?" she asked weakly.  
  
"That's right Max." Dr. Sam Carr told her. Sam was a Doctor from Seattle who knew about Max's predicament. He was the only one who knew, so when Logan had introduced them, she kept in mind his phone number. Hearing what Kiki had said about being pregnant, she phoned him to come and make sure, s he boarded a bus the next day for Vancouver.  
  
"Now Max, you have been pregnant for around two months, 9 weeks to be exact. And you haven't had any sexual intercourse since then?" he asked holding her hand.  
  
"Of course I didn't I was in." she stopped herself, and then came to a realization.  
  
"I was in Mantacore, so that's what that was all about." She whispered thinking back to the day Renfro got them to strap her down.  
  
"The question is Max, do you wanna keep the baby?" Dr. Carr asked.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"Max, you got a class in ten minutes where the hell have you been?" Kiki asked as she came stunned through the door.  
  
"I ah, I was at the doctors" she said almost breaking down.  
  
Kiki could see something wrong with her, "Jen take Max's class tonight, we need to go talk."  
  
Kiki guided Max into the small office that Kiki used to sort out her finances.  
  
"Max, I haven't known you long, but I'm a pretty judge of character, something's wrong." Kiki started.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Max blurted out  
  
"Oh honey, is that all? I thought you were gonna tell me you are a wanted woman." Kiki said sighing.  
  
Max couldn't help laughing at the irony of that statement.  
  
"Well, what's wrong with that, I bet the daddy..." Kiki began.  
  
"There is no daddy, and I don't have the finances to raise a baby, I can't do any other job then this, and I certainly can't' do it pregnant." Max said interrupting Kiki.  
  
They sat in silence for a minute.  
  
Then Max broke the silence "the thing is though, I really need this baby, I want it, and I will do anything to keep it." She said getting up to leave, she knew there was no room for a pregnant instructor at Kiki's self defence school.  
  
"Wait! Wait Max," Kiki called out sighing, "I can't believe I'm doing this, do you want to move in with me?"   
  
~ * * * ~  
  
And that's how it happened, Max had the baby, it turning out to be a girl, and when she was ready she went to work for Kiki again. Max had no idea what to name her, and then a perfect name came, Tinga, Tinga Lynn. She felt the need to honour her dead sister. She eventually told Kiki about Mantacore and all the horrors she lived through there. Plus her and Kiki became closer.  
  
By the time that Max had enough money to get a new place, she saw no point, her and Kiki got along wonderfully, and her baby girl looked at Kiki like she was an aunt. So when it became time too, the moved to a bigger apartment, in a better side of town.  
  
The years went by; "Cheeks" as they called Tinga, grew year after year. She had Max's brown eyes, but she had a ducky blonde hair colour. Also, she had a nose that she had never seen before. Unfortunately, the child did develop a barcode. The number being 946 and over time, Max found a skin specialist who work with removing tattoos easily and pain free. When he knew a bit more about Max's condition (he had had other X5's come in before) he recommended a skin graph.  
  
She tried it and it didn't work. It seems she would have her barcode forever, and so would her daughter. Max never explained to Tinga why she had it, and Tinga never asked. Tinga didn't know anything about Mantacore, and that's the way Max wanted it...  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
~ Present day ~  
  
She sighed, shaking the thoughts from her head.   
  
She smoothed her hair in the mirror, picked up the small purse lying on the side of the counter, and unlocked the door. Wearing a winning smile, and a stunning outfit she turned around.  
  
"Wow Max, are you planning on stealing my man away from me?" Kiki asked with a giggle.  
  
"No, Kiki merely trying to be a bit showy for once, when was the last time I got out?"  
  
"Seems like forever Maxie." Kiki sighed.  
  
Max walked over to Tinga, "Hey Cheeks, and promise to be good for Janis?"  
  
The little girl looked up with her big brown eyes and smiled,   
  
"Yes mommy."  
  
Max jumped out of the beat up mustang they used to get around in. She looked at the restaurant Kiki 's fianc? had chosen to dine at.   
  
"Fancy digs." Max said nodding at it approvingly.  
  
"Yeah Zander is a big hot shot trainer for all those stars, he gets paid pretty well." Kiki explained.  
  
The walked up to the double doors and inside, the maitre de then looked up from the book at the two women.  
  
"Ah, how may I be of service to you lovely ladies?" he asked cunningly.  
  
"Reservations for Xander Mantel?" Kiki asked sweetly.  
  
"Ah yes madam, he is already waiting for you, right this way." He said leading them towards a nice table in the restaurant.  
  
Max couldn't believe her eyes as they approached. At first she couldn't believe it was him, and then when she was closer she knew definitely it was. When he saw her he stood paralysed, but she wasn't impressed.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked him  
  
"MAX!" Kiki exclaimed.  
  
"Nice to see you to Max."  
  
  
R + R!!! The seventh chapter is on its way, I'm just letting this story write itself (of course with a little divine intervention fro moi, I'll tell you all when it actually get to the part I bloody dreamt about and based the story on.) 


	7. THAT THING THEY CALL IRONY: CHAPTER SEVE...

Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it.   
  
  
Time Period: Logan thinks Max is Dead, and Max is, was trapped in Mantacore...err, JUST read, lol.  
  
Rating: I seriously don't know how to rate, so far I'm going to rate it pg, there may be swears and fights, but that's about it.  
  
A/n~ I'm sorry about any reference to the adorable Xander Harris, It was just such a good come back... all should understand  
  
THAT THING THEY CALL IRONY: CHAPTER SEVEN: LOOK WHAT THE KIKI DRAGGED IN  
  
  
Max couldn't believe her eyes as they approached. At first she couldn't believe it was him, and then when she was closer she knew definitely it was. When he saw her he stood paralysed, but she wasn't impressed.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked him  
  
"MAX!" Kiki exclaimed.  
  
"Nice to see you to Max."   
  
"You changed your name to Xander Alec? Seriously I thought you would come up with something WAY better then a pre pulse loser on some TV Show!" Max said angrily.  
  
"Max...what's going on?" Kiki asked cautiously.  
  
Alec looked defeated; "Kiki, the thing is..." he started.  
  
"The thing is he's an ex boyfriend Kiki, I'm sorry for my outburst." Max said covering Alec's ass.  
  
He looked at her with so much gratitude. However, Kiki wasn't buying it yet.  
  
"Then why did you change your name?" Kiki asked Alec.  
  
"It's not a matter of me changing my name precious," he said, pulling out her chair.  
  
"It's a matter of me changing what I use. My full name was Alexander Mantel, with Max, I was going through my Alec phase." He said finally sitting down taking a sip of water.   
  
"Uh huh." Kiki said looking between Max and Alec.  
  
"So, I guess if your Max's ex boyfriend you knew her from Seattle." Kiki said sipping the water.  
  
"Yes." They replied in unison.  
  
The waiter came with a wine list.  
  
"Will have # 5," Alec said to the waiter.  
  
"An excellent choice sir." The waiter replied, walking away.  
  
"Was this before Logan?" she asked.  
  
"Kiki, don't start," Max said to her best friend.  
  
"No, I want to know, when Mr. Mantel, my husband to be, crossed paths with my best friend." Kiki exclaimed.  
  
Alec thought for a second, and then he remembered Logan. Max wouldn't have sex with him because of this guy, now where was he? Obviously they weren't THAT close.  
  
"Kiki, please, this is stupid, I'll tell you the truth about Max and I, I met her sometime about six years ago, I wanted her, she didn't want me, she wanted Logan, no harm no foul, nothing happened, and I found you, by beautiful, loving wife to be..." he said grabbing her hand to hold.  
  
"Uh huh, that's a crock," she said pulling her hand back "because I happen to know that Max wasn't in Seattle six years ago."  
  
"She wasn't?" Alec asked, then looked at Max "She knows?" he asked Max.  
  
"Of course she knows Dumbass, she's my roommate and best friend, the sickening part is YOU didn't tell her, and your bloody marrying her!" she said getting up and leaving.  
  
She didn't even wait for the wine to arrive.  
  
  
"Taxi!" she called out on the street.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
It was 2 o'clock in the morning when Kiki arrived. Max was sitting in the living room watching an old, old movie, it was old before the pulse, and she thought the title was an affair to remember.  
  
She quickly turned off the T.V. and looked at her friend. Kiki's golden locks of hair fell above her Hazel eyes. She walked over and sat beside Max.  
  
"So?" Max asked.  
  
"So?" Kiki replied.  
  
Dead silence entered the room, and then Kiki leaned over onto Max's shoulder.  
  
"X5 494, well, no matter what he's lied about, I still love him." She explained.  
  
"So the weddings still on?"  
  
"The wedding is still on."  
  
  
Shall I continue? My fellow writers...  
  
Because I'm no were NEAR DONE...infact, I'm just getting started  
R + R!!! please please please.... logans' acomin and if you think things are getting sticky now, you haven't seen nothing yet. 


	8. THAT THING THEY CALL IRONY: CHAPTER EIGH...

Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it.  
Time Period: Logan thinks Max is Dead, and Max is, was trapped in Mantacore...err, JUST read, lol.  
Rating: I seriously don't know how to rate, so far I'm going to rate it pg, there may be swears and fights, but that's about it  
  
THAT THING THEY CALL IRONY: CHAPTER EIGHT: COINCIDENCE?   
  
  
"Mr. Sheldon, your references are outstanding, but you have no previous experience as a teacher."  
  
"Yes, but I am an educated man, and I know how hard it is to find actual people educated to teach these days..." Logan defended himself  
  
The woman looked at the resume, and back at the man sitting before him. He was in is 30's probably 36 years old. He looked weathered and tired. And yet, she could see in his eyes the desperate need to become this  
  
She sighed, "Mr. Sheldon, it's not like you need the money, I mean seriously, you are known as one of the more well off people in Vancouver."  
  
"I know, listen it's not about the money, I mean, I just want to work, and to be quite honest, I really want to work with children, it's been a dream of mine."  
  
She looked one last time in his eyes. She could tell that this could be the only chance for him to actually be around children, and she knew he didn't mean in a sick way, he literally wanted to just help, or be around them.  
  
She sighed, "You start Monday."  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"TINGA!!! TINGA LYNN YOU GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Max yelled up to her daughter.  
  
"No! Mom, I am NOT wearing this thing on my first day of school" she yelled back down to her mother.  
  
Max sighed, only 26 and she was TIRED. She ran upstairs to her daughter and picked her up, she began to tickle and spin her around. They finally landed on Tinga's bed gasping for breath.  
  
"Cheeks baby, it's your first day of school, you know aunty Kiki bought you that for special occasions."  
  
Tinga looked down at her pink skirt and white shirt. "But MOM, it's so GIRLY!" she said over exaggerating that to be a girl was so stupid.  
  
"Ok, well then fine, wear your jeans and your black leather coat and at least wear the blouse."  
  
"Deal!" the little girl said jumping off the bed to change.  
  
"Ugh, I'm not cut out for this." Max sighed still lying on the bed.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you in?" Max said parking the Jimmy right outside her school. It was in great shape for a pre pulse vehicle, and Kiki gave her the keys when she moved out. Since Kiki did move out right after the wedding two weeks after Max found out it was Alec. Max realized they didn't need the big apartment. So instead the moved to a really great neighbourhood, and rented a two bedroom house.   
  
"Mom, I'm in grade One, I'm not a baby." Tinga said with a trace of nervousness.  
  
"Are you sure honey? Cuz I don't have to be at aunt's self defence school for another 20 minutes."  
  
Tinga looked at her mother with such love it made Max's heart melt. The little girl leaned over, kissed her mother on the cheek, and smiled.  
  
"I'll be fine mom, I was taught by the best." She said, undoing her seatbelt, grabbing her backpack, and running in.  
  
Max sat in the parking lot for about five minutes, wondering what she did to deserve such a perfect little girl.  
  
Quickly Max wiped the tears from her eyes and started the engine of the vehicle.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
The principle showed Tinga to the 1st graders class,  
  
The teacher looked up at the Tinga with a bit of surprise in his eyes, Tinga took a deep breath and scanned the class, looked like a normal bunch, she would get used to it.  
  
"Class, this is Tinga Guevara, she will be apart of your class now Mr. Sheldon."  
  
"Please take a seat Tinga," Logan said.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
I KNOW that was short but honestly, could I have REALLY ended it any other way? Would YOU of really ALLOWED me to end that chapter after that??? Mwa ha ha...  
  
Need more reviews peeps, wont post chapter nine unless I get 20 reviews! 


	9. THAT THING THEY CALL IRONY: CHAPTER NINE...

Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it.  
Time Period: Logan thinks Max is Dead, and Max is, was trapped in Mantacore...err, JUST read, lol.  
Rating: I seriously don't know how to rate, so far I'm going to rate it pg, there may be swears and fights, but that's about it  
  
THAT THING THEY CALL IRONY: CHAPTER NINE: COINCIDENCE?  
  
It couldn't be, no it wasn't, Logan thought, of course it wasn't, because she was dead. She was dead, so having a daughter would be impossible. It was just some desperate attempt to keep her alive.  
  
It was really sad really, he thought, six years later and he still wasn't over her. Asha knew it too, but they never discussed it. When it turned out they couldn't have children, Logan fell into a wretched depression. He then thought of teaching as a way to remedy that.  
  
Now, a child stood before him, one that had the grace, and name of Max. Sure he had ran into a few Tinga's over the last six years. In addition, he was sure that other people had the last name Guevara, but something urged him to asked the girls mothers name.  
  
She was an amazing reader he learned, as she read allowed to the class, and when it came to mathematics, she could do 4-digit multiplication in her head. Things were adding up, and he was becoming anxious.  
  
Then all of a sudden, as if she had remembered she wasn't suppose to, she began to falter... all in one day, she went from those 4 digits, to 1. He thought it was all too coincidental. Nevertheless, he never told the child that.  
  
When the bell rang, he waited for the class to leave, he asked Tinga to stay behind for a few minutes. Reluctantly she did and he approached her.  
  
"Tinga, those are some amazing math skills you have there." He said to her.  
  
"Yeah well, to be quite honest Mr. Sheldon, I was fooling you there for a second, I have a calculator on me." She said packing her bag.  
  
"Oh..." he said trying to get her to look him in the eye; they were Max's eyes.  
  
"Tinga, I know this is silly, but can you tell me..."   
  
"Hey Cheeks, ready to go?" asked Kiki in the doorway.  
  
"Yeah, ready." she said, then turning back she smiled, "by Mr. Sheldon."   
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Stupid, stupid, stupid, he thought. After all these years, after all that progress, how could he think Max was still alive? When Tinga's mother came to pick her up, he felt so stupid.  
  
He pulled up the long driveway to Asha's and his house. He quickly locked the door and went inside.  
  
"How was your first day sweetheart?" Asha asked him, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"It was fine, I met an extraordinary young girl today, she could do 4 digit multiplication." He said sniffing what was in the air.  
  
"Are you cooking?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"Is that so hard to believe?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
He wasn't amused, "I'm going to go to Xander's," he said.  
  
Asha's smile faded, she was truly hurt by Logan's cruelness, but like always she didn't show it.  
  
"You really want to do that now? He and Kiki are probably busy." She said stirring the meal that she knew wasn't going to be eaten.  
  
"Nah, it's girls night out for Kiki." He replied getting his coat.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"Whatya doing tonight Lover?" Kiki asked wrapping her arms around Alec's waist.  
  
"Well, Logan is coming over and we are going to watch some TV probably." He said smiling at her.  
  
The first time he met Logan, he had wondered if it was Max's Logan, but when he heard Logan's last name was Sheldon, he knew differently. He realized, there ARE other Logan's out there, and he knew that Max's was called Cale.  
  
Same with Kiki, she did the same double take; she was so relieved though that he was named Sheldon.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
" I really like my teacher though mom he's sooooooo cool, and he was talking about Mark Twain, and I love Mark Twain." Tinga kept going on and on.  
  
"Sounds like you really like this teacher." Max added to Tinga. "Is he cute?" she asked.  
  
"MOOOOM," Tinga said blushing.  
  
"Does my cheeks have a crush?" she asked.  
  
"Mom," she asked seriously, "Mom I'm only six, and yet, I feel like I could be 9, and you never tell me why I have a barcode, or why we have to be careful, or why you never talk of before me, or who my dad is. You don't like uncle Alec and well, I want to know why we are so different."  
  
"Oh cheeks, you wouldn't believe me if I told you..." she said looking down at the child beside her, drying dishes.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"So we have a secret Government agency trailing us, you're a genetically enhanced human, and I am more "super" then you?"  
  
"Yep, well, if they implanted me with higher genetics" Max said to Tinga.  
  
Max waited for a response from Tinga, and when Tinga looked up at her, the tears of pain Max thought would be there were not, instead a smile crossed her face.  
"Cool."  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"So Asha wants a personal trainer?" Alec asked Logan.  
  
"Yeah Xander, can Kiki do it, or hook me up with one?" he asked.  
  
"Well sure I'm sure that Kiki wouldn't mind." He said sipping the beer.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Again, like Kiki said before, she was very glad that Logan wasn't Logan Cale. Max rarely ever talked of him, and the only thing she had said of him was that he was the love of her life, and that he took off before she could tell him that. So when Kiki heard that Asha wanted a personal trainer, she asked Max to do it.  
  
"Uggh, why can't you?" Max asked Kiki.  
  
"Because she's a friend, and I wound end up ruining, it...please Maxie? I'll give you more of the cut," Kiki begged.  
  
"Oh, alright, were does she live?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Mwa ha ha... dying from suspense? 


	10. THAT THING THEY CALL IRONY: CHAPTER TEN:...

Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it.  
Time Period: Logan thinks Max is Dead, and Max is, was trapped in Mantacore...err, JUST read, lol.  
Rating: I seriously don't know how to rate, so far I'm going to rate it pg, there may be swears and fights, but that's about it  
  
  
THAT THING THEY CALL IRONY: CHAPTER TEN: TO OBLIVION AND BEYOND  
  
"Uggh, why can't you?" Max asked Kiki.  
  
"Because she's a friend, and I wound end up ruining, it...please Maxie? I'll give you more of the cut," Kiki begged.  
  
"Oh, alright, were does she live?"  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"So Tinga, parent teacher interviews are coming up, is your mother going to come? I'm really interested in talking about your progress" Logan asked Tinga as she packed up her stuff.  
  
"Well, my mom is really busy, she is an self defence instructor, also, she does aerobics in her spare time, so I think if anyone will come it will be my aunt." She explained, gleaming up at her teacher.  
  
"But now, my uncle Alec is picking me up. So I will see you tomorrow?" she said.  
  
"See ya Tinga." Logan called  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Alec waited till he saw the nearly seven-year-old child run towards the car.  
Too much of his, and Max's surprise, Tinga and Alec really got along. It sometimes disheartened Max to think her daughter could go to someone, she really didn't like, for advice. However she grew to except the special bond between her daughter and her brother-in-law.  
  
"Hey kid, where to?" Alec asked Tinga, as she got into the vehicle.  
  
"Lets go..." she looked across the street. "Lets go to play land."  
  
"What? Isn't that something we should do for a whole day? And wouldn't you want to?"  
  
"Nope, just wanna have some fun with you uncle Alec."  
  
With that, they went. They went on the yo-yo, they went through the haunted house, and they went on the log coaster. Now a day they called it the lumberjack's revenge. Things had changed a lot since the pulse there, or so she had heard so many people say.  
  
  
When Alec ran out of money, they retired to the car, laughing and playing all the way there.  
  
On their way home, they were content, the car was filled with silence, but it wasn't awkward. Then, Tinga slipped her hand in Alec's.... he looked down mystified at the small gesture. Then, still looking ahead, and carefree she simply said,  
  
" I love you Uncle Alec."  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"Do I know you?" Kiki had asked Logan the first time they met, or the second time.  
Alec had been Logan's friend for some months before. He never felt the need to change his name to Alec for all his friends, so they still knew him as Xander.  
  
"I don't know," not remembering her as the one he mistaken for Tinga's mother.  
  
Therefore, they became friends, Asha, Logan, Kiki and Xander, as they knew him.  
  
Kiki thought back to why they never invited Max to be apart of their little group. Then she realized, between classes, and Tinga, Max didn't have a life. So she felt didn't feel that bad anymore. Besides Max was on her way to meet Asha, Max would be teaching her aerobics and self defence. Hopefully they would hit it off, and they could do things all together.  
  
Alec, her, Asha, Logan, and Max.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Max pulled up to the house and parked in the driveway. She looked at the magnificence of the house. It looked like something that would cost a fortune. She just sighed, and got out. No need to lock it, she thought. This place was secure.  
  
She rang on the doorbell, praying to get this over with. She didn't care if these were Kiki and Alec's friends, they looked like people that owned it all, and acted that way.  
  
She was surprised to see a beautiful blonde woman, no older then 29 answer the door.   
  
"Hi, I'm Asha, you must be Max." the woman said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah I'm she." Max said with a smile.  
"Come in, come in, I honestly can't wait to get started." Asha said pulling Max into the house.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Logan came home from school, thinking about Max. Now a days, she popped up more and more in his head with the site of Tinga. He tried to stop it, but she reminded him so much of Max that he ached more for her, and in doing so, he pushed Asha farther and farther away. He pulled up to the house and saw a car in the driveway. Great, he thought, just what I want, company.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
This couldn't be, oh god no. Not now, not after everything that had happened. Alec looked at the simple math he did, and when he had, he realized that it was too simple, but there was no other way of telling, all X5's DNA were the same. Therefore, the simple Math began to look clearer and clearer. Tinga was his....  
  
His baby, his and Max's. Although they had never had intercourse, he knew they had samples of every type of DNA an x5 could produce: Hair, blood, and sperm. So why couldn't they implant? For the longest time he thought this were Max's and Logan's love child, but when Kiki explained what had happened; because there was no chance in hell max would ever, he knew. All he had to do was take Tinga's barcode 946 and he took Max's away.  
452.  
  
  
  
It was his barcode that was left...494 


	11. THAT THING THEY CALL IRONY: CHAPTER ELEV...

Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it.  
Time Period: Logan thinks Max is Dead, and Max is, was trapped in Mantacore...err, JUST read, lol.  
Rating: I seriously don't know how to rate, so far I'm going to rate it pg, there may be swears and fights, but that's about it  
  
THAT THING THEY CALL IRONY: CHAPTER ELEVEN: THIS GAME OF FOX AND RABBIT  
  
He pulled up to the house and saw a car in the driveway. Great, he thought, just what I want, company.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"Wow that was a great workout Max," Asha said sitting crossed legged and sipping water, as Max sat across from her.  
  
"Why are you doing this anyway Asha, you have a beautiful body." Max said, complimenting the woman she now was considering being friends with.  
  
"Well, some of it's out of boredom, and some of it is because I want my husband to notice me more." She said  
  
"I hate men, they're such asses, I swear, why would you want to exploit yourself for some guy who doesn't know what he's missing out on?" Max asked, stretching.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Logan thought about if he would stop in on his wife and her "trainer". He thought Asha's  
Attempts at self-defence and aerobics, were stupid and pointless. But he knew she was bored, and though she desperately wanted a child, he could not see himself adopting a baby with her. especially once they found out they couldn't concieve. he didn't want to bring a child into an unhappy household.  
  
He sighed, what would it hurt to say hi to her trainer?   
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"Well, it's not really his fault, he's... he never really got into our marriage for love." She explained following Max's stretches.  
  
"So he was after your money..."  
  
"NO, no, Max, you got it all wrong...he, he just did what he thought was best at the time, and at the time, marrying me was the best." Asha said with a weak smile.  
  
"Sounds like bull to me, but you know, if you love him, keep trying, never give up on that." Max said smiling back. "Listen, do you have a place I could change?" she added.  
  
"Sure, there is a bathroom right over there" she said pointing across the room.   
  
"Thanks" Max said, walking over and entering the bathroom.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"Hey, Asha, where's this trainer?" Logan asked, entering the room.  
  
"Nice attitude Logan, she's a person too." Asha said rising from the floor.  
  
"Listen Asha I don't have time for this, I'm merely trying to show an interest." He said cruelly.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, you don't need to, I don't see the need for you to meet her." Asha retorted.  
  
"Fine." Logan said slamming the door behind him.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"What was that?" Max asked after finishing up in the bathroom, she hadn't heard the voices, but she heard yelling, muffled sounds.  
  
"My ass of a husband, as you would call him." Asha said stroking the arm of the chair she had risen from.  
  
"Oh, well I got to go..." Max said picking up her things  
  
"Hey Max, My husband and I are throwing a dinner party two weeks from now, I like you, and find you don't, what's the term I'm looking for, play me?" Asha said smiling larger.  
  
Max looked at the woman standing before her. "Sure, may I bring my daughter?" She answered. "And will Kiki and Al... Xander be there?" she asked.  
  
"Of course." Asha said.  
  
As Max walked out of the huge house, she passed by what she knew was the husbands office. The doors were glanced, so she couldn't see who or what was going on, but she could see the distinct outline of a man, and he passionately listened to classical music at full blast. Max walked out to her car.  
  
OH..............SO CLOSE, BUT I PROMISE THEY ARE GOING TO MEET, AND SEE, AND OH THERE WILL BE MUCH REJOICING...AND CRYING...R+R!!! I WANT AT LEAST 35 BEFORE I POST THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS 


	12. THAT THING THEY CALL IRONY: CHAPTER TWEL...

Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it.  
Time Period: Logan thinks Max is Dead, and Max is, was trapped in Mantacore...err, JUST read, lol.  
Rating: I seriously don't know how to rate, so far I'm going to rate it pg, there may be swears and fights, but that's about it  
  
A/N ~ dear readers, remember how I said I would tell you when I finally got to the chapter that I dreamt about (the original basis for the fan fic.) well this is it. Mind you I hade to modify it, I'm sorry, about that. But if I had clowns flying over Max, and the beetles in the corner, then I think you would of though I was crazy. By the way, this is the longest chapter in the story so far, so I hope you enjoy, and I tried to stick to doing it as original as possible, Tee Hee.  
  
THAT THING THEY CALL IRONY: CHAPTER TWELVE: BETTER THEN A CHICK FLICK  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Max looked at the woman standing before her. "Sure, may I bring my daughter?" She answered. "And will Kiki and Al... Xander be there?" she asked.  
  
"Of course." Asha said.  
  
As Max walked out of the huge house, she passed by what she knew was the husbands office. The doors were glanced, so she couldn't see who or what was going on, but she could see the distinct outline of a man, and he passionately listened to classical music at full blast. Max walked out to her car.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"Kiki, what is this movie about?" Max asked Kiki as they got popcorn from the snack bar. Kiki had dragged her to a movie, once a month, just so that she got out.  
  
"It's the Matrix 5, something about how Keeanu Reeves..."  
  
"Neo." Max interrupted  
  
"Yeah, son, he had with Carrie-Ann Moss..."  
  
"Trinity." Max corrected again.  
  
"Holy Max, when did you see this?" Kiki asked.  
  
"I saw the original when I was little, just because I'm a Mantacore escapee doesn't mean I'm out of the loop when it comes to films." Max laughed.  
  
Just then she turned around and stopped cold.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Logan stood in line to get into the actual theatre. Asha was in the bathroom, and they were going to go see the Matrix's 5: MODEM KILLER. He always liked the Matrix movies, he had remembered the first time he saw the first one. He was really little, but it was before the pulse. He stood there waiting.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"Oh my GOD." Max whispered and ran toward the stairs right near the snack bar. Kiki followed quietly after her.   
  
"What's wrong she whispered?" kneeling beside her.  
  
"It's Logan, MY Logan!" she whispered.  
  
"Where?" Kiki asked looking, she couldn't see anyone.  
  
"Him!" she said pointing, but still Kiki, the nearsighted one, couldn't make out whom she was picking out.  
  
"Never mind!" Max whispered, "I have to get out of here, NOW!" she added.  
  
She got up and started to dart towards the bathroom.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Logan was watching for Asha to get out of the bathroom, but while he stared, he saw someone familiar come into his line of site.  
He did a double take. It was Max. 


	13. THAT THING THEY CALL IRONY: CHAPTER THIR...

Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it.  
Time Period: Logan thinks Max is Dead, and Max is, was trapped in Mantacore...err, JUST read, lol.  
Rating: I seriously don't know how to rate, so far I'm going to rate it pg, there may be swears and fights, but that's about it  
  
A/N ~ dear readers, remember how I said I would tell you when I finally got to the chapter that I dreamt about (the original basis for the fan fic.) well this is it. Mind you I hade to modify it, I'm sorry, about that. But if I had clowns flying over Max, and the beetles in the corner, then I think you would of though I was crazy. By the way, this is the longest chapter in the story so far, so I hope you enjoy, and I tried to stick to doing it as original as possible, Tee Hee.  
  
THAT THING THEY CALL IRONY: CHAPTER THIRTEEN: BETTER THEN A CHICK FLICK SEQUEL  
  
  
  
Max looked back discreetly to see if he had noticed, and when she did, she saw him staring right at her. Their eyes locked. It seemed that time stood still, she could no longer move.   
  
~ * * * ~  
  
His heart pounded, and he knew it was she. He felt captivated by how she looked. It had only been around 7 years and she looked as radiant as ever. However, it had been SEVEN YEARS. Now she was 27 and he was 37. He broke his spell and began to quickly walk towards her.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Once he started walking towards Max, she broke from her spell; she started to run in the other direction out the door.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
No! Logan thought, Damn it.   
  
"MAX!" he yelled out behind her.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Max could hear him right behind her gaining on her; she looked for her car in the parking lot when all of a sudden she was quickly turned around.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Logan caught up to her as she was looking for her car, and he spun her around. Holding her face in his hands he looked into her eyes. Tears welled up in his   
  
"No." she whispered.  
  
"I have to see, I Have to see if it's really you," he said staring into her soul. Then before he realized he was doing it. He kissed her with a passion he hadn't felt since she left.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
She couldn't believe how good it felt to be kissed by him after so long. At first she was startled, not want to be kissed, then her hunger took over and before she knew it, they were standing up against the theatre wall. They didn't stop kissing until they were in dire need of air.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
He let the tears fall against her face as he held her him his arms. He was afraid, afraid of letting her go, and loosing her for another seven years.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
She thought about how good it felt to be in his arms. She felt her knees go weak and she was leaning on him, unfortunately, reason came back to her and she pulled away.  
  
"Logan, don't! I don't.... I don't want this," she said, looking everywhere but his eyes.  
  
"Don't lie Max!" he said, grabbing her and pulling her to him again. "If you really wanted to out run me, you would of, we both know you can." He was right, she thought. She could of just left.  
  
She looked up in his eyes again, soft and blue, she closed hers. She didn't want to allow him to see her cry.  
  
However, when her eyes closed, he planted another kiss on her. She allowed herself to be kissed that one last time, because what she was going to do next was going to make him stay away from her for another 7 years, goodbye Logan, she thought.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
He felt her body tense half way thought the kiss. Then he released her, and looked into her eyes, they had gotten cold.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked cautiously, not really wanting to know.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
She bit her lip, and took a deep breath.  
  
"Did it ever occur to you, that if I really wanted to be with you, I would of found you? I was relieved when I found out you had left with some chick." she said coldly.  
  
She saw the warmth in his eyes go, his body tensed, as he let go of her. She then closed her eyes, it was to hard to watch, she loved him and she knew it, but she was still so mad that he had left her, for another woman.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
He felt his heart skip a beat; it wouldn't beat until he asked. "You don't really mean that," it sounded more like a question then a statement. Oh god how his heart wouldn't beat.  
  
She looked up at him, looked him straight in the eye. Took a step back and merely said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
His heart then broke, he could feel something in his throat, and it felt like a piece of his heart, caught there.   
  
Once again, with a shaky voice he said, "You don't really mean that Max, you don't."  
  
She then cruelly laughed, oh how that hurt, and said, "Your a fool Logan."  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
She watched his reaction to her harsh words; she didn't know why she was doing this, or why she couldn't stop. She was just so stubborn it couldn't be helped. She watched him retreat into himself again. He closed his eyes, and for a moment she thought that he was going to faint, but before she could ask if he was alright, and take back what she said, his eyes opened. Whatever she had seen in his eyes only moments before, there was no trace of. Instead his eyes were cold, unhappy, and he looked like she had just killed the last spec of happiness and love he had within himself.  
  
He looked at her "Well, at least I know you're alive, now I can get on with my life." He said, hoping to evoke some emotion out of her.  
  
Yet it was to no avail. She stood there, stood there like the soldier she was.   
He went inside and saw Asha looking for him. He walked up to her escorted her into the movie. Asha didn't notice anything different about him.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Like the soldier she was, yeah right. She thought. Once Logan left her sight she broke down, she let go and fell down that wall. Yeah some soldier she was. Her stubbornness and stupidity got the better of her again. It was too late.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
OH COME ON, I WOULDN'T LEAVE IT LIKE THAT, IT WOULD BE SO MEAN OF ME, PLUS MAX STILL HAS TO GO TO THE DINNER PARTY.... THEY SHALL MEET AGAIN...YOU GIVE ME 45 REVIEWS AND YOUR DINNER PARTY WILL BE UP 


	14. THAT THING THEY CALL IRONY: CHAPTER FOUR...

Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it.  
Time Period: Logan thinks Max is Dead, and Max is, was trapped in Mantacore...err, JUST read, lol.  
Rating: I seriously don't know how to rate, so far I'm going to rate it pg, there may be swears and fights, but that's about it  
  
A/N ~ Dear readers, I think my little piece of art is coming to an end. And it has overjoyed me to write this, and have so many reviews of praise. I sincerely want to be a writer with all my heart, and I find this is great practice. So without further ado, I shall end this within another 2-4 chapters...I bid you farewell, and remember there are such things as sequels...  
  
Chicketieboo,   
chicketieboo@reboot-mail.com  
  
THAT THING THEY CALL IRONY: CHAPTER FOURTEEN: THE AFTERMATH OF THE STORM.  
  
"You don't really mean that Max, you don't."  
  
She then cruelly laughed, oh how that hurt, and said, "Your a fool Logan."  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Like the soldier she was, yeah right. She thought. Once Logan left her sight she broke down, she let go and fell down that wall. Yeah some soldier she was. Her stubbornness and stupidity got the better of her again. It was too late.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"Aunt Kiki," Tinga whispered. "What's wrong with mom?"   
  
Kiki looked over to Max, she was standing over by the dishes supposedly doing them, but instead she was staring out the window, looking into oblivion, her cheeks were stained with tears.  
  
"How long has she been doing the dishes cheeks?" Kiki asked quietly.  
  
"She's been standing there for three hours, I haven't gone over there, I was afraid too, and so I phoned you." Tinga explained looking frightened by her mother's new appearance. It was true though; Tinga had never seen her mother look more distraught.  
  
"She's just tired sweetie, go play." Kiki gave as an answer.  
  
Tinga went to her room, but left the door open. Everyone forgot that she had hyper hearing.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"Max?" Kiki whispered to Max behind her.  
  
Max awoke out of her long trance, wiped her eyes, turned and smiled the best smile she could.   
  
"Hey Kik's, I didn't hear you come in." Max said scrubbing the dishes in the cold water.  
  
"Max, you can't keep this up, why don't you track him down, apologize, damn it Max, and it's been seven years and your still in love with the man."  
  
Max's smile faded, she turned dried off her hands and walked away from Kiki.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Max said walking by her.  
  
"ENOUGH MAX! I have had it up to here!" Kiki said grabbing Max and sitting her on the couch.  
  
Then Kiki sat down in front of her on the coffee table.  
  
"Now you are going to listen whether you want to or not. When I first met you, I thought you were the coolest person I had ever met, you never let anything bother you, touch you, get you down. And when I got to know you better, I found out you couldn't afford to, you lost so much, and left more behind. Emotions were not something you could afford to have. Then you had Tinga, this beautiful, caring, loving, gracious child. Something to love Max. You began to feel again. I envied you, oh lord, how I did. I see the love in that girls eyes every time she looks at you, and I want the same thing, I want someone to love me unconditionally. I helped you raise her and your blood sweat and tears shows. She is perfect. I finally found that with Alec, and when I did I realized how much you had lost for the first time. If Alec ever left me I would be devastated. As I'm sure you were when Logan left. But all of a sudden, SEVEN years later, your still running, not from Mantacore, but from love. You have so much to give Max, and to think, that if you still didn't love him, you wouldn't have hid. Seriously, why would you of? I know you wont tell me what the hell happened two weeks ago, but I KNOW, he caught up with you, and I KNOW you all too well...  
If he did, and knowing you, you probably hurt him on purpose, hurt him because you're still hurting. And I know you didn't mean it. I know you made a mistake. It's time you told him that, because I have never seen you this unhappy, and if you don't, then I'm afraid all the growth and progress you have made in the last seven year I have known you and loved you, will just fade."  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Tinga, who was listening in the other room, began to cry. She never knew her mom had loved someone. The only person her mother was affectionate too, that Tinga saw anyways, was Aunt Kiki and she.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Max just looked at Kiki with tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"I can't." she sobbed and buried her face into Kiki's lap.  
  
"I screwed up Kik's, I screwed up really bad." Max said.  
  
"He's all I ever wanted, and I pushed him away, why do I push away? I am so stupid, so stubborn. I lost him and its all my fault." She said raising her face out of Kiki's lap to grab a Kleenex ®. "  
  
"Oh come on Max, your not stupid, you are hurt. Ok? We all do stupid things when we are hurt. Remember that time I kicked Alec out for a week because I thought he was sleeping around with that woman who was really trying to help him find a gift for me? Remember that time?" Kiki said comforting Max.  
  
"Yeah," Max said smiling. "You saw him at the perfume store smelling her neck. And when you told me I went and kicked his ass." She said laughing quietly.  
  
"Exactly, I acted pretty stupid." Kiki said.  
  
"However there's nothing good I can say about your stubbornness but this. I remember a little girl coming into the school about three years ago, Looking for someone to teach her. She was frail, weak and couldn't pay. You though, you didn't give up. You taught her how to fight back, and never charged her for one lesson. That small fragile child became muscular, and strong. And a year ago she stopped an assailant from raping her, remember that? When she came back for thanks?" Kiki added.  
  
"Yeah I remember." Max said quietly.  
  
"Max, you didn't do anything a normal, regular, average, everyday, female wouldn't do, and you hurt the guy who broke your heart. And your feelings are perfectly natural. You want him back. Well, then, get over it, move on, swallow your pride and FIND him."  
  
"I had someone run a check on a Logan Cale in the greater Vancouver area, and there is no one by that name living here. I think he was visiting, and I lost him forever." She explained.  
  
"Tell you what, how about, I go to my friend, Asha's husband..." Kiki said cautiously not wanting to use the name "Logan".  
  
"And see what he can do, he's a real whiz with comps." She said, finishing.  
  
"Ok." Max said having a smile of hope.  
  
STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER FIFTEEN, SIXTEEN, AND SEVENTEEN...  
ALL ARE AT THE DINNER PARTY...I HAVE ONLY ONE REQUEST MY REVIEWERS, I HONESLTY LOVE MY TITLES OF MY CHAPTERS...AND I WANT IDEAS FOR MY NEW ONES, IF I SEE FIT TO USE YOURS YOUR PRIZE IS TO BE THE FIRST TO READ THE SEQUEL TO THIS FIC, AND BE MY EDITOR FOR GRAMMAR! ;) GOOD LUCK.... 


	15. THAT THING THEY CALL IRONY: CHAPTER FIFT...

Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it.  
Time Period: Logan thinks Max is Dead, and Max is, was trapped in Mantacore...err, JUST read, lol.  
Rating: I seriously don't know how to rate, so far I'm going to rate it pg, there may be swears and fights, but that's about it  
  
Chicketieboo,   
chicketieboo@reboot-mail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
THAT THING THEY CALL IRONY: CHAPTER FOURTEEN: PREPERATIONS  
  
"I had someone run a check on a Logan Cale in the greater Vancouver area, and there is no one by that name living here. I think he was visiting, and I lost him forever." She explained.  
  
"Tell you what, how about, I go to my friend, Asha's husband..." Kiki said cautiously not wanting to use the name "Logan".  
  
"And see what he can do, he's a real whiz with comps." She said, finishing.  
  
"Ok." Max said having a smile of hope.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Alec paced the floor of his house. It had been almost a month since he figured out that it was possible that Tinga was his child. He didn't know what he was going to say, or do, but it made a lot of sense. He kept pacing, Max already hated him, what would she do now? He had to tell them, Kiki and Max.  
  
Oh god, he kept thinking of what Kiki would do. She had put up with a lot of Max and his past with Mantacore. Nevertheless, after a while it tends to get to be enough. He loved his wife. Loved her with all his heart, he only remembered loving another girl like that, her name was Rachel, but she had been dead for years. In fact Kiki was the first girl Alec had loved since Rachel. He had no idea how she would be after he broke the news.  
  
~* * *   
  
"FOR THE LAST TIME, TINGA LYNN GUEVARA GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW OR WE WILL BE LATE!" screamed Max from down stairs.   
She was wearing an elegant black satin dress that reached to the floor. It was backless and high collared, and it suited Max perfectly. She had her hair up in curls, the first time in years. She wore little make up, but she did wear the diamond earrings that Kiki and Alec had bought her last Christmas. Her stilettos were black, as well as her matching purse with the dress. It was the only expensive outfit that Max owned.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Just then Kiki came into the room where Alec was in wearing a beautiful, elegant blue gown. The sequence brought out the colour of her eyes, a beautiful hazel. She had her long, blonde hair up in a pony and she was putting in earrings. When she saw Alec starring in awe at her, she smiled, did a little spin and asked simply.  
  
"What? It's stupid I know, it's totally not Me.," she said  
  
"NO! No, um ahem, it's not that." Alec said trying to catch his breath staring at his wife. Only had been 8 months. And yet he still felt he just fell in love with her.  
  
She sighed, and walked up to him. Looking him straight in the eye, closely she breathed him in; he looked fabulous in his tux. The only thing left was to do up the bow tie.  
  
"Need help?" she asked meekly.  
  
"Uh...yeah, damn tie, I uh, all those years in Mantacore they couldn't teach us to tie a tie..." he said trying to keep his cool while she was this close to him.  
  
She knew he could tie his own tie, and that made her blush, still she put her hands up to it and fumbled gently with it.  
  
"Stupid tie, " she said weakly not trying to look him in the eye. Yet she did, and lost control. Finally they gave into their urges, and fell to the floor.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"Listen Aunt Kiki and Uncle Alec will be here any minute, Tinga, I don't care about your stupid feelings about dresses your wearing it and that's finale!" Max called to her daughter upstairs.  
  
Finally Tinga came into Max's sight standing at the balcony that looked into the living room.   
  
She sighed, and walked over to the spiralling stairs that led her to the living room.  
  
She looked simply wonderful. If max has said, or even thought cute, Tinga would have run up stairs and through on jeans. The green dress was velvet, and it reached her knees. From there you could see that Tinga was wearing white stockings and Black Marie Jane's.  
  
"Mom, for the love of God," Tinga said.   
  
"Watch your mouth young lady, your only seven." Max said.  
  
"Thirteen, stuck in a seven-year-olds body." Tinga mumbled.  
  
"What?" Max said, putting her hands on her hips, posing in that Don't-mess-with-me-tonight-young-lady-I-have-enough-on-my-mind pose.  
  
"Nothing." Tinga said, knowing perfectly well that her mother knew exactly what she said; her mother had hyper hearing too.  
  
"More like a two year old stuck in a seven year olds body." Max mumbled, fixing Tinga's hair.  
  
"What?" Tinga asked.  
  
"Nothing." Max said, they looked at each other and giggled.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"That, my dear, was amazing, but we are late, and we are never late, and Max is going to ask all these questions..." Kiki said, lying in Alec's arms.  
  
Alec said nothing, now he was even more afraid of telling Kiki his secret. He was sure that was the last time they ever made love.  
  
"Oh well, let her ask..." Kiki said, when she was given silence in return for her previous comment.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"Mom, at least ten...ten year olds still have tendencies to cling to there mothers." Tinga whined.  
  
"I say at the most Tinga, you are a nine year old stuck in a seven year olds body...over all? Well if I was to be realistic, you are eighteen when it comes to knowledge, but when it comes to emotions; you're a typical seven-year-old. So just because you know as much as an adult, doesn't mean you can talk like one." Max said, looking at the clock, wondering where the hell Kiki was. Kiki was never late.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Once Alec and Kiki pulled up to the front of Max's Apartment building,   
they both got out of the car to go get Max. As Kiki walked in front of him, he noticed very dimly that her tag was sticking out. He quickened his pace and gently tucked it in. Kiki turned and looked at him and giggled.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Max opened the door, to see Kiki standing there, and Alec leaning against the doorframe with a lazy grin on his face.  
  
"Hi Max, you wouldn't believe what happened to Alec and I on he way over here..." Kiki began as she walked into Max's apartment.  
  
"Kiki..." Max started  
  
"There was this huge accident with three cars, it was hideous..."  
  
"Kiki" Tinga and Max went in unison  
  
"And then this tow truck came and blocked the road..."  
  
"KIKI!" Max, Tinga, and Alec yelled together.  
  
"WHAT?" Kiki exclaimed.  
  
"Your dress is inside out." Max said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
YEP YEP YEP ONTO THE DINNER PARTY... I KNOW, I'm sorry 


	16. THIS THING THEY CALL IRONY: CHAPTER SIXT...

Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it.  
Time Period: Logan thinks Max is Dead, and Max is, was trapped in Mantacore...err, JUST read, lol.  
Rating: I seriously don't know how to rate, so far I'm going to rate it pg, there may be swears and fights, but that's about it  
  
AN ~ Here we go, I'm descending into the finale stages which will make or break my story...keep your fingers crossed.  
  
  
THAT THING THEY CALL IRONY: CHAPTER SIXTEEN: ALL AROUND THE MULLBERRY BUSH...  
  
  
"I had someone run a check on a Logan Cale in the greater Vancouver area, and there is no one by that name living here. I think he was visiting, and I lost him forever." She explained.  
  
"Tell you what, how about, I go to my friend, Asha's husband..." Kiki said cautiously not wanting to use the name "Logan".  
  
"And see what he can do, he's a real whiz with comps." She said, finishing.  
  
"Ok." Max said having a smile of hope.  
  
~ * * * ~  
"That, my dear, was amazing, but we are late, and we are never late, and Max is going to ask all these questions..." Kiki said, lying in Alec's arms.  
  
Alec said nothing, now he was even more afraid of telling Kiki his secret. He was sure that was the last time they ever made love.  
  
"Oh well, let her ask..." Kiki said, when she was given silence in return for her previous comment.  
~ * * * ~  
"KIKI!" Max, Tinga, and Alec yelled together.  
  
"WHAT?" Kiki exclaimed.  
  
"Your dress is inside out." Max said.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Max looked at the big house looming over her and her child. Alec came up behind her and whispered in her ear.  
  
"You know Asha is really nice, why wouldn't her husband be, Maxie?" He asked, everyone still being cautious in using the "L" name.  
  
She looked at him gratefully; Alec had started to become someone she could rely on lately. And though she didn't like him for the longest time, and thought Kiki was better then him. She had grown to except there love, and know that Alec truly loved her. They walked up towards the house. When Asha said dinner party, she meant, DINNER PARTY. There were tons of people there; including some of Vancouver's richest and brightest.  
Someone took Max's coat at the door, and knowing that her daughter was smart, she allowed Tinga to go mingle.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"She's coming tonight Logan, and I would appreciate it if you were nice to her ok?" Asha said, smiling fakely as they greeted their guest to the big event.  
  
"If she's anything like you my dear, I'm sure I will love her." Logan replied sarcastically.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Max spotted Asha across the room, and walked over. She was alone; sipping champagne and smile when she realized it was Max coming up to greet her.  
  
"Max, you look gorgeous, I didn't know you cleaned up that good." Asha said with sarcasm.  
  
"Asha, was that a compliment? I couldn't tell." Max said with a laugh.  
Asha smiled and apologized. She was in a vindictive mood. When Max asked why, she received spiteful things about this husband of Asha's that she was suppose to meet.  
  
"You know what?" Max said taking a sip of champagne herself.  
  
"What?" Asha asked.  
  
"Once I meet this husband of yours, can I deck him?"  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
  
"Kiki, come here..." Logan called to Kiki.  
  
Kiki excused herself from a group of socially higher women asking her demeaning questions about her business. But of course they said it in a sweet caring voice.  
  
"Thanks Logan, your a life saver." she said smiling.  
  
"That's ok, I'm bored, your always good company, " he said returning   
the smile.  
  
"Speaking of good company, where is this trainer that Asha keep nagging me to meet, she is supposedly the nicest sweetest person, and knowing how Asha talks, she probably hates me already." Logan said.  
  
Kiki sighed. She knew that both Asha and Logan were unhappy, but they never even talked of divorce. She wondered what was left they were clinging on to. Sometimes they got along fine, but she could see and hear, by the way both of them were talking, that tonight wasn't one of those nights.  
  
"Be nice Logan, she has had it rough the last few days, and in fact I need to ask you a favor."  
  
"Why do you need this favor?" He asked with a comical tone.  
  
"She has been in love with this guy forever, and hadn't seen him for probably just as long. Well a little while ago she did and blew it. Now she's depressed and wants him back, desperately, needs him almost. She's not herself." Kiki explained.  
  
"Sounds familiar" Logan said sighing, and thinking of Max.  
  
"Well I want you to run a trace on this guy please." Kiki asked.  
  
"Sure who is he?" Logan asked.  
  
"His name is..."  
  
"Kiki, can I have this dance?" Alec asked grabbing Kiki, and pulling her to the dance floor.  
  
"Tell ya later!" she called back to Logan. 


	17. THIS THING THEY CALL IRONY: CHAPTER SEVE...

Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it.  
Time Period: Logan thinks Max is Dead, and Max is, was trapped in Mantacore...err, JUST read, lol.  
Rating: I seriously don't know how to rate, so far I'm going to rate it pg, there may be swears and fights, but that's about it  
  
THAT THING THEY CALL IRONY: CHAPTER SEVETEEN: …THE CALE CHASED THE MAXIE  
  
"She has been in love with this guy forever, and hadn't seen him for probably just as long. Well a little while ago she did and blew it. Now she's depressed and wants him back, desperately, needs him almost. She's not herself." Kiki explained.  
  
"Sounds familiar" Logan said sighing, and thinking of Max.  
  
"Well I want you to run a trace on this guy please." Kiki asked.  
  
"Sure who is he?" Logan asked.  
  
"His name is..."  
  
"Kiki, can I have this dance?" Alec asked grabbing Kiki, and pulling her to the dance floor.  
  
"Tell ya later!" she called back to Logan.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Tinga wandered around the party looking for some quiet place to go, when all of a sudden she ran into Mr. Sheldon.  
  
"Tinga! what are you doing here?" Logan asked.  
  
"I could say the same for you Mr. Sheldon" she said blushing at her crush.  
  
"I live here, what are you doing?" Logan asked.  
  
"You live here! Why are you Teaching when you LIVE HERE!" Tinga exclaimed stretching out her arms and spinning around.  
  
"Hey, if I didn't teach I wouldn't know you, and if I didn't know you, then I wouldn't be interested in why you are at my home." Logan said folding his arms.  
  
"I'm here with family..." Tinga said.  
  
"Tinga!" Alec called over to the girl.  
  
"Gotta go, my uncle Alec." Tinga said, running out to Alec.  
  
His names not Alec, Logan thought, it's Xander.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Alec and Tinga danced on the dance floor, with Tinga standing on Alec's feet and then, holding onto him.  
  
"Having fun squirt?" Alec said, smiling down on Tinga.  
  
"Yep, yep, yep, about as much as having my teeth pulled." Tinga sighed.  
  
Alec just laughed at her.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Kiki and Max sat over in a corner.  
  
"Having fun?" Kiki asked sipping the champagne.  
  
"As much as getting my teeth pulled." Max said, slouching over with her head in her hands.  
  
"Come on Max, it isn't that bad, have you met Asha's husband yet?" Kiki said  
  
"No, and why will no one ever tell me his stupid name? I mean come on, it's a name, a name, names are not that difficult to remember, unless its like frickalackatumbia, is it? Is it frickalackatumbia, becuase if it was I would understand the big seek. But if it isn't I'm tired of being out of the loop." Max said.  
  
"Oh honey, no, it's not that bad, it's just its probably..."  
  
"Momma did you know my teacher was here?"  
  
"Max want to dance?" Alec asked Max, extending a hand  
  
"Sure why not" she said, getting up and moving with Alec to the dance floor.  
  
"Your teacher is Mr. Sheldon?" Kiki asked  
  
"Yep" Tinga replied.  
  
Then Kiki thought, unfortunately though, she let her "common sense" get the better of her and assumed it was Logan's brother or something. She knew he taught, but she thought she would know if he taught Tinga.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"Having fun?" Alec asked.  
  
"A blast." she said sarcastically.  
  
"They are good people Max, this isn't who they are, it's just what they "are", you know?" He said.  
  
"Yeah I know." she replied, she said letting her eyes wander around the room.  
  
"Listen Max's, there's something I got to tell you about Tinga." he said trying t find the right words.  
  
"mmm...what's that?" Max asked, still not paying attention to Alec.  
  
"Well the thing is, I love her Max, seriously I do, and I would never do anything to hurt her, I just wish there was something I could say..."  
  
"What? What the oh god NO!" Max said.  
  
"Yes, I know, you would figure it out, I'm sorry." Alec said pulling away from their close embrace to look in her eyes, but her eyes were somewhere else.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Asha had walked over to where Kiki was playing with Tinga.  
  
"Is this your niece Kiki?" Asha asked.  
  
"Yep." said Kiki smiling up at Asha.  
  
"Hi," Asha said smiling.  
  
"Hi," said Tinga.  
  
"Where's Max and Alec, I want her to meet Logan." Asha said.  
  
"Oh when there done dancing." Kiki said, pointing to the dance floor.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"What, what's wrong Max?" Alec said looking concerned at her.  
  
"Why do these things always have to happen to me?" she said whining.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked again annoyed.  
  
"Logan is here!" she said pointing over to where he was standing.  
  
"Yeah Logan is Asha's husband. Oh Logan's your...no it cant be!" Alec said looking back over to Max, but she was gone.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Logan felt the need to get out of there, so he snuck around towards the hall, that's when he saw a beautiful woman running his way, with her head, looking back to see what was chasing her.   
  
She bumped into him,  
  
"Whoa, what are you running from..."   
  
Max looked up towards him.  
  
"Max?"  
  
OH NO! LOOK WHAT I DID, I DID IT, YES I DID!!! 


	18. THIS THING THEY CALL IRONY: CHAPTER EIGH...

Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it.  
Time Period: Logan thinks Max is Dead, and Max is, was trapped in Mantacore...err, JUST read, lol.  
Rating: I seriously don't know how to rate, so far I'm going to rate it pg, there may be swears and fights, but that's about it  
  
AN ~ Here we go, I'm descending into the finale stages which will make or break my story...keep your fingers crossed. OH ANOTHER DREAM SEQUENCE I HAD!!!  
  
THIS THING THEY CALL IRONY: CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: ROUND TABLE CONFESSIONS  
  
Logan felt the need to get out of there, so he snuck around towards the hall, that's when he saw a beautiful woman running his way, with her head, looking back to see what was chasing her.   
She bumped into him,  
  
"Whoa, what are you running from..."   
  
Max looked up towards him.  
  
"Max?"  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"Oh no." Alec thought, "How could we be so bloody STUPID!"  
  
He looked for Kiki, and he saw her talking with Asha.  
  
He then ran over to her, and pulled her gently, and kindly aside.  
  
"We have to go find Max and get her out of here..."  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
She just stared at him horrified.  
  
"Max what are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
Still she just stared. Her heart was aflutter and her tongue was tied in knots.  
  
"Max what the hell are you doing here?" he asked coldly.  
  
She felt her heart sag, he was still upset and she could tell.  
  
"Nothing, I was just leaving," she said, trying to pass by him. But something caught fire in him, and he grabbed her arm and turned her around. He pinned her up against the wall.  
  
"I am so sick of this game, now you are going to tell me why you are here, and why after you broke my heart you would show up again just to make sure you were satisfied." he asked.  
  
"She's over here!" Tinga cried running up to Max.  
  
Then she stopped, she wasn't stupid, and she could tell something private was going on.  
  
"Mom? Mr. Sheldon?"   
  
"Tinga?" Logan said.  
  
Then Asha, Kiki and Alec appeared in the hall.  
  
"Max?" Asha called.  
  
"Asha?" Logan called.  
  
"Asha?" Max said, looking at Logan.  
  
"Xander." Logan called.  
  
"Xander?" Tinga asked.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
7:45 PM  
  
  
  
They, all six of them, Asha, Kiki, Alec, Tinga, Max, and Logan, sat around a large circular table.  
  
Max looked around, it was funny, she knew everyone there, but there was more to be seen. So many relationships were there that she didn't know about, nor did anyone else.  
  
"What are we going to do?" she asked.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
8:00PM  
  
  
Still no one had spoken.  
  
"Don't you guys have guests to attend to?" Alec asked.  
  
"I really don't think they'll notice." sighed Asha.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
8:10PM  
  
  
  
Logan, always being the everlasting leader, finally spoke up.  
  
"I think that all of us, have a lot of explaining to do...and since, we all know each other some way or how. I think that we should all introduce ourselves..."  
  
"Even though we all pretty much know each other," he added.  
  
"And then explain how we know everyone else around the table." he finished.  
  
"Who starts?" Tinga asked.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"OH fine! I will!" Logan exclaimed.  
  
"Ok, well here it goes, hi I'm Logan Cale/Sheldon. I came from Seattle with my wife, Asha. I teach TINGA in first grade, which ends soon, and know Kiki and Xander/Alec? Is it?" Logan asked.  
  
Alec just nodded.  
  
"Xander/Alec for a good year. They are my best friends."  
  
"How do you know Max?" Asha piped up.  
  
"She is my ex girlfriend..."  
  
"We never dated." Max mumbled.  
  
"Well what do you call it?" he asked.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"Hi I'm Tinga, this is my mom Max, and my Aunt Kiki and Uncle Alec, also Mr. Sheldon is my teacher. There that was easy," she said.  
~ * * * ~  
  
"Hi I'm Asha Sheldon. I'm married to Logan, Max is my personal self defence coach, Kiki and Alec are my best friends," she said, accenting on Logan being her husband and giving Max a look.  
  
Max couldn't blame her, if things were the other way around, she would do the same.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"Hi, I'm Kiki Mantel, this is my husband, Alec/Xander Mantel. Um, Max is my "sister" Tinga is my "niece" Logan and Asha are some of my best friends."  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"Hi my name is Alec/Xander Mantel this is my beautiful wife Kiki, Logan and Asha are my best friends, Max is my sister-in-law, and Tinga...."  
  
Everyone kept looking at him.  
  
"Tinga...." he said looking at the girl  
  
"Tinga is my daughter..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
GOTTA LOVE ME! 


	19. THIS THING THEY CALL IRONY: CHAPTER NINE...

Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it.  
Time Period: Logan thinks Max is Dead, and Max is, was trapped in Mantacore...err, JUST read, lol.  
Rating: I seriously don't know how to rate, so far I'm going to rate it pg, there may be swears and fights, but that's about it  
  
AN ~ Here we go, I'm descending into the finale stages which will make or break my story...keep your fingers crossed. OH ANOTHER DREAM SEQUENCE I HAD!!!  
  
THIS THING THEY CALL IRONY: CHAPTER NINETEEN: PHONE TAG  
  
  
Everyone kept looking at him.  
  
"Tinga...." he said looking at the girl  
  
"Tinga is my daughter..."  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"Hello? Kiki? This is me Max, well of course you would know it's me Max, since I always phone, um, listen I really need to talk to you about what happened last night. I know you're mad, but it's not what you think. Alec and I were never like that I swear. Listen when you get home, please phone me. K, love you, bye."  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Tinga sat up in her room thinking about all that had happened.  
  
She wasn't mad at her mother, or unc...her father. Just really confused.  
  
~ Flashback to that night ~  
  
"Tinga is my daughter..."  
  
"WHAT?" Max yelled getting out of the chair.  
  
"No, Max, no it's not what it seems." Alec said rising from his.  
  
"You are not my babies father, how dare you fill everyone's head Alec!" max yelled. She looked over at Logan though, and yet it was too late. He already believed that Alec was the father and she knew that was the last straw for everyone.  
  
"WILL YOU ALL JUST LISTEN!" Alec screamed.  
  
Tinga began to cry.  
  
"Oh, no sweetie, don't cry." Alec said starting to walk over to her.  
  
"Don't touch her Alec." Max said, picking up Tinga and holding her light body in her lap.  
  
"It's like this I figured it out, simple as that. It's not that Max and I ever had sex, they merely used my DNA to make Tinga." Alec said sitting down  
  
The room was silence, and then for the first time, Kiki made a sound.  
  
She merely got up and ran out of the room. Max was about to go after her when Asha got up.  
  
"Don't you think you have done enough?" Asha asked.  
  
Max looked at her stunned, and then looked over at Logan. However, he wasn't going to back her up. In fact she could see he felt the same way. The only person who didn't look at her like that was Alec.  
  
"Fine." she said sighing, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"I will leave you."  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
~ Present day ~  
  
"Kiki? This is me, Max, listen, I bought tickets out of Vancouver. I think I have sort of overstayed my welcome here in this place. Uh, there for tomorrow afternoon, and I just..." she sighed. "...I really would like to see you before I leave you alone forever K?"   
  
Max hung up the phone.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Tinga heard a knock at her door  
  
"Come in." she called.  
  
"Hey Cheeks, got everything packed?" Max asked.  
  
Tinga closed her eyes, but Max couldn't see. She was facing the wall.  
  
"Yes Mom." Tinga said.  
  
Max told her that she loved her and walked out of the room.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"Kiki? This is me, Max, listen, I bought tickets out of Vancouver. I think I have sort of overstayed my welcome here in this place. Uh, there for tomorrow afternoon, and I just..." she sighed. "...I really would like to see you before I leave you alone forever k?"   
  
Kiki was sitting there listening to Max phone over and over again. She knew it wasn't Max's fault, or Alec's for that matter. She just needed time to think. She just couldn't see Max right now.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Logan walked into where Alec had spent the night at his house. There were enough rooms in Logan's place so everyone could sleep in there own room.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
However, when he got closer he could see Alec wasn't ok, instead he could see that Alec had been crying, and by the looks of it, all night.  
  
"I love her so much." He said.  
  
"I know, it shows, but I got to know, did you sleep with Max." Logan asked.  
  
"NO! Jesus why wont anyone believe me?" Alec asked.  
  
"I do believe you Alec, I just don't believe her." Logan said vindictively.  
  
"Oh don't be so hard on her Logan, she loves you." Alec said.  
  
"Really? That's news to me, the last time I checked she called me a fool for still loving her." Logan said bitterly.  
  
"HELLO? Have you met Max? Are we talking about the same person? What did you think she was going to do Logan? Bat her eyes and go, "All is well, come, let us run away from this place!" Come on, that's not Max, and you know it. You left town with another woman."  
  
"Hey! I thought she was dead." Logan said defending himself.  
  
"I know that, and so does she. That's my point, I mean come on, and we are talking about Max. And to be quite honest I think Kiki would be the same way if I did that."  
  
Logan sat and quietly thought about it. 


	20. THIS THING THEY CALL IRONY: CHAPTER TWEN...

Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it.  
Time Period: Logan thinks Max is Dead, and Max is, was trapped in Mantacore...err, JUST read, lol.  
Rating: I seriously don't know how to rate, so far I'm going to rate it pg, there may be swears and fights, but that's about it  
  
  
  
THIS THING THEY CALL IRONY: CHAPTER TWENTY: REVELATIONS  
  
Max woke early in the morning around six. She had a lot of things to do before she left. Including talking to some people. She wanted to do these things with Tinga not present, but she didn't know anyone who could take care of her, except Kiki. So, to her dismay, she woke her daughter and they set off for the day.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
First, she went down to the Henderson's in apartment for to hand over the keys. They would be selling the Apartment and Furniture. Max had sold it all to them at a bulk price, she knew that she could of gotten a better deal, but she was in a hurry.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Logan sat there at the table, thinking about nothing. He kept thinking about the dinner party...  
  
"Max...what the hell are you doing here?" played on and on in his head.  
  
He also remembered the nasty things he had said to her in the hall before Tinga had shown. But then his Mind wanted to wander, wander to other things that happened that night.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
It was he and Kiki.  
  
"Speaking of good company, where is this trainer that Asha keep nagging me to meet, she is supposedly the nicest sweetest person, and knowing how Asha talks, she probably hates me already.".  
  
"Be nice Logan, she has had it rough the last few days, and in fact I need to ask you a favor."  
  
"Why do you need this favor?"   
  
"She has been in love with this guy forever, and hadn't seen him for probably just as long. Well a little while ago she did and blew it. Now she's depressed and wants him back, desperately, needs him almost. She's not herself."   
  
~ Second flashback ~  
  
"Hi I'm Asha Sheldon. I'm married to Logan, Max is my personal self defense coach, and Kiki and Alec are my best friends,"   
  
"Max is my personal self defense coach."  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Logan snapped back into reality. Max was Asha's self defense coach yes, but Kiki had told him that she was still in love with him. He got up from his chair with a force. He needed to find Max, but first, he needed to find Alec.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"Kiki...." Max said Knocking on the door.   
  
"Kiki, please open up, at least say goodbye to your niece before we..." the door opened.  
  
There was Alec standing right there. He looked like hell, his desperation for Kiki to be happy showed. Max was not in the mood to be mean to him. After all that had happened, she wanted to leave with little of a mess as possible.  
  
"Where's Kiki?" Max asked Alec, as Tinga clung to her mother's leg.  
  
Alec looked down at Tinga and smiled. "Hey squirt. You going on a trip today?"  
  
Tinga nodded, and Alec kneeled down.  
  
"Alec, I don't have time for this, I really would like to see Kiki." Max said, trying to push through the door.  
  
"She's not here. She left a note on the counter." Alec said taking Tinga by the hand and walking her into the house.  
  
Max walked over to the counter and read the note.  
  
  
  
  
Dear Max and Alec.  
  
I'm sorry I can't be there or be strong or be responsible. But I cant. I really cant. I do not blame you Max for what has happened, nor do I blame you Alec. I had just hoped there was something in this world only I could give you, and that was a child. I feel so petty doing this, but I need time to think. I am really very sorry to you Max, knowing your leaving today and all. It's too soon Maxie. Please, do not feel to blame, and forgive me for my child like behavior.  
KIKI  
  
  
  
  
  
"Did she give any hint to where she would be?" Max said, not wanting to except that Kiki wouldn't say goodbye.  
  
"I would assume her parents in Chillawack, but I honestly don't know, and I don't think you would have enough time to go out there, and get back in time for your bus." Alec said, holding Tinga in his lap as he sat.  
  
Max looked at the picture. Tinga was so unhappy, but it wasn't because she was sitting in her father/uncles lap. It was what Max was doing to her. Max had screwed up everything, yet again. Only now there was a child involved.  
  
"Come on Tinga, I need to get some things done before we go." she said extending her hand.  
  
"Don't I get to spend some time with my daughter before you take her away from me forever?" Alec asked.  
  
Max sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine Alec. I'll be gone for a few hours. I'll come by and pick Tinga up by then."  
  
Alec smiled as well as Tinga. She got off his lap and gave Max a hug.  
  
Max smiled as the girl pulled away. She then turned around and started walking towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going Max?' Alec called behind her.  
  
"There's one last person I need to talk to." She said, not turning back. 


	21. THIS THING THEY CALL IRONY: CHAPTER TWEN...

Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it.  
Time Period: Logan thinks Max is Dead, and Max is, was trapped in Mantacore...err, JUST read, lol.  
Rating: I seriously don't know how to rate, so far I'm going to rate it pg, there may be swears and fights, but that's about it  
  
THIS THING THEY CALL IRONY: CHAPTER TWENTY ONE: CONFESSIONS  
  
  
Asha walked up to the large door to the front of the mansion. She was tired, but like usual she tried not to show it.  
  
When she opened the door she was surprised to see Max standing there.  
  
"Didn't cause enough damage, had to come back for more?" Asha asked.   
  
"No, that's not it at all, I, I just need to finish what I had started." Max explained.  
  
"Logan's not here Max, He left awhile ago." Asha said.  
  
"I'm not here to talk to Logan, I'm here to talk to you." Max said to Asha's surprise.  
  
"Oh, well then..." Asha said still standing her ground.  
  
Max sighed. "I'm sorry about all the heart ache and pain I have caused you and Logan. And I'm sorry I ever came back. I never knew that you were his wife, and I certainly wouldn't of came near here if I knew it was his home. I'm leaving, for good. Today. Tinga and I, were leaving for Kelowna, and we will never bother you or Logan again." max said turning around to leave.  
  
"Max! Wait, I need to say something too." Asha said, so Max would stop and turn around.  
  
"For the last 7 years I have hated you. Hated you with a passion because you had something I could never have, Logan's love. It was so easy though. To hate you, because you were a phantom. A person I would never meet or get to know. And for the last 7 years I have lived my life that way. Wishing, hoping, praying, hating. And then you showed up. You showed up after seven years of being DEAD, and sparks fly in my husband I have never seen before. I saw what he did to you in that hall. He was angry! He has never shown an emotion to me for seven years except bitterness. And the worst part is I like you. I let you in, and I opened up and I liked you. And I can't hate you. And I am so mad that I cant. It's not fair Max, it's not fair that I cannot hate the woman that loves my husband and vise versa...It's not fair that I understand why he loves you, and not me." Asha said, finally letting the tears fall.  
  
"Good bye Max."  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Logan drove all the way out to see Alec so he could get things straight. In being distraught he had let his imagination get the better of him, and had not allowed his knowledge of science come into play.  
  
"Out of curiosity Alec, how did you find out that you are the father of Tinga?" Logan asked Alec, storming through the door and trying to find a piece of paper and pen in Alec's house.  
  
Alec just stood there watching him. "It was simple, since there is no way to check for DNA proof I simply took Max's barcode, subtracted it from Tinga's and poof! Mine was the one left."  
Alec said explaining.  
  
Logan laughed. "Oh god! Your not the father!" 


	22. THIS THING THEY CALL IRONY: CHAPTER TWEN...

Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it.  
Time Period: Logan thinks Max is Dead, and Max is, was trapped in Mantacore...err, JUST read, lol.  
Rating: I seriously don't know how to rate, so far I'm going to rate it pg, there may be swears and fights, but that's about it  
  
AN ~ PLEASE READ!! IMPORTANT ~ well readers this is the last chapter...I think, unless I decide the ending-ending, even though it would be short.... deserves it's own chapter...any who...there will be a sequel to this story. And I'm looking for an editor. You know, someone to help out. Also, I could give an epilogue...but it would be an "evil" cliffhanger, and, you all hate them, or so I have been told...  
  
THIS THING THEY CALL IRONY: CHAPTER TWENTY TWO: EARLY GIFTS  
  
Logan never thought to ask Alec where Max was. He left after telling Alec the news. After explaining how Alec was wrong with his calculations, Alec jump out of his seat to go find Kiki. Everything was going to be ok.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Logan came through the front door of his mansion looking for Asha. He wanted to tell her the good news about Kiki and Alec. Subconsciously, he didn't know he was happy about it too.  
  
He saw her sitting by the fireplace, curled up reading.  
  
"Guess what? Kiki and Alec are going to be fine. Alec isn't the father of Max's baby." He said smiling and excited.   
  
Asha smiled. "That's wonderful!" she said.  
  
"I think someone should tell Max though." Logan said picking up the phone.  
  
"She's not there Logan." Asha said.  
  
"Where is she?" he said, still smiling.  
  
"She's leaving, for good. That's what she told me." Asha said studying her husband's reaction.  
  
His face lost its smile. The light went from his eyes. And he sighed.  
  
"Oh well." he said.  
  
Asha sighed. He had passed her test.  
  
"Go Logan." She said standing up and pointing.  
  
"What?" he said surprised.  
  
"Logan." she said taking his hands in hers "here's my early birthday present to you, I want a divorce." She said  
  
He understood what she was saying. His smiled returned and he hugged her.  
  
"Thank you Asha," he said. Stilling holding her.  
  
"Her bus leaves in 45 minutes, she's on her way to Kelowna, you have enough time if you leave now." She said.  
  
With that, he let go of her, and ran to the door. Then he turned ran back, and hugged her, before flying to his car.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Kiki stood on her parents back porch in Chiliawack watching the clouds fly by.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Mrs. Mantel." She heard Alec say behind her.  
  
"Oh however did you find me?" she said softly smiling, not turning to see him.  
  
"My powerful skills of deduction led me to find you here." He said sarcastically, slipping his arms around her from behind.  
  
"Alec, this isn't, the…" she began.  
  
"Shhhhhh" he whispered. "False alarm, as much as I love Tinga, she's not mine."  
  
Kiki turned around and looked into Alec's eyes to see if he was lying, but she could tell he wasn't.  
  
"I hope you are still though," he asked.  
  
She merely kissed him.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"Mom I have to go to the bathroom." Tinga told Max.  
  
Max looked at her watch. "You have five minutes, then we go…ok?" she asked.  
  
"Ok." Tinga said.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Logan pulled up to see the bus leave for Kelowna.  
  
"NO!" he yelled after it.  
  
"NO! Come back! Max!!! Come back Max!"  
  
But the bus never slowed, it kept going. 


	23. THIS THING THEY CALL IRONY: CHAPTER TWEN...

Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it.  
Time Period: Logan thinks Max is Dead, and Max is, was trapped in Mantacore...err, JUST read, lol.  
Rating: I seriously don't know how to rate, so far I'm going to rate it pg, there may be swears and fights, but that's about it  
  
  
THIS THING THEY CALL IRONY: CHAPTER TWENTY THREE: THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN (THE END)  
  
  
"COME BACK MAX!!!" Logan screamed out behind the bus.  
  
But it was too late. She was gone, his heart sunk as he turned around. There she stood behind him, with all her bags. She was staring at him, as he was standing out in the middle of the road. He couldn't believe she was there. Then she smiled. She smiled and ran over.   
  
Before he knew it, they were kissing.   
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Finally when they had to, they pulled apart.  
  
"But, Asha…" Max said.  
  
"Were getting a divorce." Logan said with a smile.  
  
"And Alec, and Kiki." Max said.  
  
"False alarm, Tinga's not Alec's, when he subtracted your barcode from Tinga he forgot that only half of you goes into her…so that would be only 226, and would mean that someone else's barcode." He said kissing her forehead.  
  
"Where is Tinga anyways?" Logan asked.  
  
"In the bathroom, that's why we missed the bus." Max said laughing.  
  
"Thank god for children." Logan said, planting another kiss on Max.  
  
~ * * * ~ THE END ~ * * * ~  
  
  
WELL IT'S FINISHED. I HOPE EVERYONE GOT WHAT THEY WANTED...I SHALL BE STARTING A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY SOON. I THOUGHT ABOUT HAVING AN EPILOUGUE TO THE STORY, BUT IM AFRAID IT WOULD BE A CLIFF HANGER...YOU KNOW, THOSE UGLY, "EVIL", THINGS YOU ALL HATE? WELL IF YOU WANT ONE, POST, IF I GET ENOUGH POSTINGS, I WILL MAKE ONE. THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT, LOVE YOU ALL CHICKETIEBOO 


End file.
